A Mermaid in Hogwarts
by Queen of the Ramen
Summary: Ariel from "The Little Mermaid" goes to Hogwarts. Will she be able to fit in?
1. An Invitation to Hogwarts

A Mermaid in Hogwarts  
  
Ariel sighed as she flipped through the pages of the book. Ever since she had seen Eric on board his ship, dancing around and having fun, she'd had wanted to be a human, to walk on land. And now that her dream had come true... she was bored! Eric was long gone, he had cheated on her with a maid, and learned the hard way not to mess with a mermaid. Those long red fingernails weren't just for show!  
  
_**Tap tap tap  
**_  
Her snowy owl, Wakka (a present from Eric), perched on the ledge outside the kitchen window. He tapped on the glass with one talon, a letter firmly grasped in his beak. She unlatched and opened the window. Wakka hopped in a dropped the letter on the countertop before jumping on to her shoulder, and gently nibbling her ear. She affectionately ruffled the feathers on the head before picking up the letter. Flipping it over, she gazed at the seal she had only seen previously in the "Daily Prophet". She broke the wax and opened it. "Dear Ms. Ariel Bluecoral, we are pleased to inform you that you have accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress." She quickly looked over the list.  
  
UNIFORM First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
  
COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Hmmm... I have everything but the wand, since father didn't allow me to take mine with me." She frowned, remembering how her father had told her she wasn't allowed to perform magic on land, as it might frighten Eric. She had been able to sneak all of her other magical items away, but he had her wand locked up tight in the royal vault.  
  
Ariel fed Wakka a few owl treats before sending him back to the owlery. She shut and latched the window, smiling. She would have to do a lot of packing tonight!


	2. Platform 9 34

"Oh! Oh!" Ariel looked around the floor of Platform 9 3/4 in confusion. Her earring had dropped to the floor and she couldn't find it anywhere! Wakka loudly hooted from his cage and she looked over at him in disgust. "Yes, I know the train is leaving in a few minutes, but I'm not going anywhere without that bloody earring!"  
  
"Are you looking for this?" a cute red haired boy held her earring up.  
  
"Oh, thank you!" she gave him a huge hug and his two companions looked amused.  
  
"Er, it's quite alright." he said, blushing. "My name is Ron Weasley, and these are my friends Harry Potter and Hermione Grainger."  
  
"Hi!" she gave a little wave. "My name is Ariel Bluecoral."  
  
Hermione stared thoughtfully at her. "I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but are you part Mermaid? I noticed you have small patches iridescent scales underneath both eyes."  
  
"Full mermaid actually." Ariel smiled.  
  
"But then... how do you have legs?" Hermione looked taken aback.  
  
"A magical spell performed quite some time ago..." Ariel bit her lip. "I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
The train emitted a short whistle. "It's about time to board the train." Harry said. "Would you like to share a compartment with us?"  
  
"Thanks! I just need to feed Wakka first, I'll meet you guys on the train."  
  
Ariel rooted through her messenger bag for the owl treats. She picked them up only for the small cylindrical plastic container to slip from her hands and roll away from her. She quickly lost sight of it in the jumble of feet and luggage around her.  
  
"Looking for this?" A devastatingly handsome blond boy was holding the owl treats, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much!" Ariel accepted the treats from him. "My name is Ariel Bluecoral. What's yours?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy. I've never heard of the Bluecoral family before." He raised an eyebrow. "Where are you from?"  
  
"Oh, we're a mermaid family. My father is King Triton, perhaps you've heard of him?" She grinned.  
  
"Impressive. Might I ask what year you're in?"  
  
"I'm a first year, and you?"  
  
"Me too. Would you like to share a compartment on the train?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I've already promised to sit with my friends..." Ariel looked a bit disappointed, but remembering Ron, she cheered up a bit. "Maybe we could meet up at Hogwarts?"  
  
"That would be nice." He took hold of her hand and lightly kissed the back of it. "I'll see you then, Ariel." Two rather large boys standing next to him gathered his luggage and they boarded the train.  
  
Ariel fed Wakka a few treats before gathering up her luggage and heading towards the train. This was going to be an excellent year! 


End file.
